And Along Came the Gender Bend
by A Strawbarry
Summary: So, I didn't want to magically become the opposite gender. But I had to anyway. Whoop-dee-doo. Genderswap, genderbend, genderchange, whatever you want to call it. I guess it's weird, but it's also kinda fun. In a way.
1. Prologue - Chapter One

**I've wanted to do this idea for ages! Don't want to take a long time with author notes, so enjoy! :D**

**Cover art by someone on devainART, but the name wouldn't show up. It was coloured by orkinas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

**POV: Unknown (You'll find out!)**

**Prologue / Chapter One**

* * *

So, I didn't want to magically become the opposite gender.

But I had too anyway.

Whoop-dee-doo.

Of course, I wouldn't mind being the opposite gender. It was interesting, to say the least.

I'm writing this after it all happened, obviously. It won't be just my views from the story, of course.

In fact, as I write this, I'm still a boy.

You've probably been asked the question "Would you change gender for a day?" and you've probably said yes.

Well, I can tell you; Yes was a good answer.

For a day, anyway.

Maybe even a week.

You don't mind being the opposite gender after you… 'learn' things.

It's just that you wonder if you'll ever become your old gender again.

Anyway, onto the story.

**Chapter One**

My name is Annabeth Chase.

Or it was.

I'm Andrew Chase now, being a boy and all.

You're probably wondering how I became a boy. Here's how it started.

I just came back from the Giant War, winning and stuff like that. I prefer not going into details. It was a gruesome time, and I hate gruesome memories.

Anyway, when we came back, we celebrated for a while. About a week.

Then the seven, plus a death boy, praetor and retired maiden, started trying to have a normal life. Trying to do mortal things.

We all decided to do different things, and then we would teach each other.

I tried to learn how to drive.

It's actually quite hard trying to drive, being ADHD and dyslexic. Normally I pray to the gods when a red light comes up that it turns green quickly so I don't lose my patience and drive into another car.

Then again, I'm not that dumb.

As I was driving, I don't know what happen. I thought I saw a weird looking bird fly in front of me, or some type of monster appear. I veered left, but other mortals drivers did too. I wonder what they saw.

One driver crashed into a track, which said something about chemicals on it.

Of course, it had to land on top of me. Or my car. Or my Dad's car that I was borrowing, anyway.

I somehow lost control of the driving. I jumped out of the car as it crashed onto a fence in the dirt, causing foggy dirt sand flying everywhere.

The car kept going, and the mortals continued driving. They probably didn't see anything.

Of course, I was trying to stand up, making sure I hadn't broken any bones. Being a demigod, I'd been through a lot worse, but I still had to check something like this for mortal things.

While looking for the car, I obviously didn't notice some kind of big blob of chemical waste fall through the air. After I heard the whistling noise, I looked up. I couldn't see much, with the dirt fog, but at the last moment I saw some blue and pink chemical waste fall down onto me.

It splashed me with a shock, and I could feel the feeling like I was about to faint. I somehow knew I was just going to faint, not die. The fog turned pink and blue. I could just make out the truck kept driving.

I tried running away (Yes, I know I'm that I'm the Daughter of Wisdom and I should've thought of that sooner, but I was in shock, okay?) but I feel to my knees. My vision went red.

Then the weird stuff started happening.

My hair felt like it was being pulled back, but pulled inside my head. The pain went through my brain, and I felt a weirdness that things in my brain were evaporating. The pain moved onto my chest, and my breasts felt the same was my hair.

The pain was unexplainable. It was like my body was trying to hold the sky.

The unbearable pain reached my lower body, and that's when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in an alleyway. The alleyway I nearly crashed into before.

I felt something… different about me. I wasn't sure what.

I stood up, brushing me hair away as I normally would. Then I realised; why wasn't there any hair in my face?

As I felt my hair, I realised it had somehow grown… short. I didn't have a mirror on me… but I had the demigod phone Jake Mason made… I pulled it out of my shorts, The screen was off, so I could dimly see my face.

I was looking at the face of a boy with short cropped-up combed hair with startling grey eyes.

I fumbled with the phone. How did that happen? Was that the weird pulling sensation from before?

I looked down. Oh gods.

_My boobs were gone._

I really wanted to check my lower body, but there were still people walking around. Not exactly a great place to check.

Think, Annabeth, think…

First; Something weird had happened and from the current proof I had became a boy. Uncertain yet.

What to do about it? I was driving home when the crash happened, so it was about a five minute walk home. Not too far. Hopefully I won't encounter any monsters here in 'Frisco.

I tried to walk. Gods, even walking felt different.

I had to learn forward a little bit instead of lean back to make walking feel comfortable in this state.

It took five minutes as I came home, as I predicted.

I was about to open the door, then I realised I left the keys in the car.

_Skata. _**(A/N; That's sort of 'shit' in Greek. Sort of.)**

I knocked on the door.

My Dad opened up, his white lab coat collar undone and half his grey pants curled up on one leg, the other not.

"Hello!" He smiled. "Are you h-" he then looked into my eyes.

"A- Annabeth? Is that you?"

I nodded.

"What… what happened?"

"I…" my voice sounded an edge deeper in my head, not much.

I told him about the car crash.

"So it has nothing to do with demigods?"

"I'm not certain. I'm not even certain if I'm male."

"By all means, you should check."

My half-brothers and stepmother wasn't home, luckily, so I went straight to the bathroom.

I silently pulled down my pants.

_Oh shit._

I quickly pulled them back up.

I felt my chest, then I realised, _wait, shouldn't my bra still be on?_

I took of my shirt, which felt strangely weird. I had a few abs. Not that I cared.

I wasn't wearing my bra. It couldn't have came off in the crash… does that mean that the bird I saw was a monster? Does this have to do with some demigod thing?

I pulled my shirt on and went back to my Dad.

"Well?"

I nodded.

"I think it might have something to do with the gods, though. My bra should still be on. It's not."

"Um, what do you think you should do?"

I thought for a moment.

"Change clothes, and then see Percy. I think Percy would be the best bet."

We promised that we wouldn't leave each other again, but we said only for a week unless something _really _bad happened. Like this.

"Okay. Well, your stepmom just washed my clothes and yours, so choose them. Maybe some male clothes would be better, too." He added quickly.

He left the room, and I put on a simple grey shirt with dark grey trousers and a new pair of underwear. This also happened to be grey.

I left the room, and my Dad came up to me again. He tossed me a new set of keys.

"Um, wh-"

"After your friends crashed my first car, I asked Athena if she could make cars appear if they disappeared for magical reasons. I went outside and they were there, with the keys."

"But-"

"You should leave immediately, Annabeth. A car's the best bet. Maybe after meeting Percy, go to camp. They'll figure something out. Plus, you will too. You're the daughter of Athena. Well, technically son now." He smiled, and I could tell this was another reason Athena liked my dad. He was _smart._

I nodded my head, and went outside.

Sure enough, there was a new car there, same as the one I had just crashed.

"Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should call yourself something less… female."

We thought for a moment.

"How about Andrew Chase?" I suggested.

He smiled. "Great idea. It's sad to see you leave so soon, but it's for the best."

I nodded.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye… Andrew."

He cracked a smile, and probably not wanting to tear up after seeing me leave again, went inside.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

I started up the car, prayed to Athena that I could somehow ride to Manhattan in less than a day, and started driving.

As I looked back at my house, I saw my Dad grinning and waving through the window. Wait, why grinning?

As I changed gears, I noticed a green button. Hm, this wasn't on the last car. I pressed it.

The car flew into the air, like it had turned into a weird car-plane. I checked the speed meter, and it was going about 300km per hour. I let go of the pedal. The car stopped. A microphone popped up in the air.

"Um, take me to Manhattan."

The microphone disappeared, and the car moved through the clouds soundlessly.

* * *

**Well, there you go. First chapter! Next one will have Percy meeting Andrew.**

**Or… should I say Percilla? ;D**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	2. Percilla I

**Next chapter! The chapter's will be in [name] [number] format from now on.**

**The chapter name will also be the POV of the person.**

**Also, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. Whoops.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. This applies to all chapters in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playdo.**

* * *

**Percilla I**

* * *

I was surprised that, in the end, my day became better.

My Mum insisted that out of all the mortal things I could do, was to go back to school.

Oh, did I mention her and Paul are engaged?

Mm. It's awesome for me, because Paul was a _way _better than my ex-stepdad, Gabe.

Anyway, my Mum wanted me to go back to Goode High. She said that after a term she might invite my other friends there.

So, I went back there.

I had Paul for homeroom, which was nice, but I had Dr. Boring for second period.

Whoop-dee-doo.

Dr. Boring was my old science teacher (Yes, that's his real name.) and his mistook Mrs. O' Leary as a poodle once. That's another story. **(A/N; The Sword of Hades, mini-story reference anyone?)**

I was in the middle of science class, not really paying much attention to anything.

A boy, I think his name was Jack, was mixing chemicals like crazy. I think he was trying to be funny, like a joker. Not sure.

All of a sudden, something flew out of the window which brought me out of my thoughts.

I thought it was a rock, but then it hovered in the air for a bit. What was that thing?

Before I could take complete focus on the object, it landed in Jack's beaker full of chemicals.

It then exploded.

Fantastic, isn't it?

Being a demigod, I assume I wouldn't become as hurt from a mortal explosion.

Dr. Boring was the first to run out. Go figure.

"Come on, everyone out! Try not to panic! Report to the principle!"

Everyone, surprisingly silent, ran out.

The doors flew shut before I could ran out.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with smoke.

Pink and blue smoke.

Breathing in the smoke, I fell to the ground.

You know those Playdo towers, where you put a blob of the stuff into box and you push it to make "spaghetti" come out?

That's how my hair felt.

My messy hair felt like it was being pushed out of my head.

I felt like I was about to faint. I could somehow tell I wasn't about to die, just faint.

My eyes were filled with red spots.

The pain went through to my chest. It felt like a toilet plunger was pulling chest.

The pain went through to my lower body, and I fainted.

+=+=+ bReAk +=+=+

I woke up. The pain was gone. I immediately looked out the window.

The scene looked how it did when I first walked in, so I only must've been out five minutes.

Luckily, I was on the lower floor. I wasn't sure if I should jump out the window or if I should just continue walking.

I took a few more steps towards to window.

It didn't feel right, like learning forwards didn't feel comfortable.

Why was that?

I stuck my head out of the window.

My hair flew in the wind, onto my e-

Wait.

My hair wasn't that long.

I felt my hair, and it felt silky, but long. Very long.

I quickly looked in a mirror.

My black silky hair was long.

And sticking out of my chest were… boobs.

I nearly screamed.

I decided against it.

And then I did the natural thing.

I jumped out of the window.

+=+=+ bReAk +=+=+

Luckily, Goode High wasn't that far from my Mum's apartment.

I hope the staff at Goode didn't notice me jump out the window.

I'm sure Paul would understand.

But I don't.

Why did I turn into a girl? Was it because of a mortal thing?

For some reason, I think that the rock that was thrown was magical.

I don't think it was mortal.

I ran up the stairs, passing the doorman who was reading a book and didn't look up.

I opened the door of our apartment, not even bothering to knock.

My Mum, who was typing a book, looked up.

She stared deep into my eyes in great shock.

"Percy." She said softly. "What have you done?"

I told her the story.

"Do you actually know for certain if you're a girl?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"Um, can I check?"

She nodded.

I walked to the bathroom.

I found it was easier if I leaned back, but only slightly. Too much and I would fall backwards.

I arrived in the bathroom, and with a deep breath, I pulled down my black shorts.

_Oh my gods._

I quickly pulled them up.

I ran back to my Mum.

"Well?"

I nodded.

"I just cleaned some clothes before. You should probably change into them, and maybe some female clothes."

I quickly went to the laundry, and put on a dark blue shirt, with a new pair of black shorts and underwear.

I hesitated when I saw a bra.

"Uh, Mum?"

"Just put one on Percy. I'm assuming you've seen Annabeth put one on?"

My face burned.

"Mum! Uh… how would you know?"

My Mum laughed from the other room. "Mother's intuition. My pair should fit you."

I attempted to put on a black bra. It took a few minutes, but I did it. I think.

I put on the blue shirt, and came back out.

"Okay, so, uh, now what?"

"I'm not sure, Percy. Could this have something to do with the gods?"

"I'm not sure Mum."

Moment of silence.

"I think we should call you something different for now."

"Um… how about Percilla?"

My mum smiled feebly.

"Okay."

At that moment there was an abrupt knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"

The door was in the other room, and I ran to come there. I opened it.

Standing outside was a handsome man with short cropped blonde hair.

I looked into his eyes, and they were stormy grey.

_"Annabeth?"_ I said in shock.

Her mouth fell open.

"Percy?! You became your opposite gender too?"

At the point, I didn't really care. I was so happy to see her.

A weird feeling overcame me. I think it was girl hormones. Not sure.

I immediately leaned in and kissed Annabeth for a few seconds.

Then I pulled back.

"Uh, um, sorry, I think that was…"

"Girl hormones?" Annabeth laughed.

My face burned. "Well, no wonder you always started the kiss." I retorted.

We walked back into the room, and my Mum's mouth fell open.

"Annabeth? You became a boy?"

She nodded. "A few hours ago."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Flying magical car from Athena." She said casually. "What I really want to know is why we changed genders.

"It couldn't have been a coincidence, if it happened to both of us at the same time." I put in.

Annabeth nodded.

"I think we should go to Camp."

My Mum nodded.

"You can go tomorrow, though. You don't really need to call Chiron or anything. Plus, I'll be out for the day."

I looked confused. "Uh, why?"

My Mum smiled. "Oh, nothing. Plus, you two need to teach each other how to do things, and as a Mum I can't do that. Bye!" She said, and left the room.

"So… uh… what now?" I asked dumbfounded, looking at Annabeth.

She smiled in a way she wasn't sure herself.

"We teach each other things, I guess."

* * *

**How was that chapter? Sorry if it was too short! Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	3. Nicole I

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with school stuff and camp.**

**Anyway, I was going to continue with Percy and Annabeth's POVs, but a few of you wanted to see Nico and Thalia's genderbend early, so… here you go! ;D**

* * *

******Nicole I******

* * *

Being a girl is awesome.

Don't tell anyone I said that, especially Thalia.

I don't know why I feel like that. Maybe I can feel my emotions better as a girl.

As to being in the process of becoming a girl… that was very different.

It was after the Giant War. I had found out Bianca was alive for the third time, **(A/N; Spoilers to my "Bianca Lives AU" story. ;D And yes, all my stories are set in that timeline. That way, it makes every one of my stories possible. :3) **and I was texting her with a monster-free phone.

_Are you sure you're okay? _I texted her. I wondered how there was wi-fi in the Underworld. I did hear a rumour that Hades had Skype.

_Yes, Nico, I'm fine. I'm about to head over to see Thalia. I'm sorry to put you through this, but I'm glad you're okay. See you later. _She replied back to me.

_Bye. _I sighed and flipped the phone of. (It's a flip phone. I personally think they're cool.)

I had a lot to think about. My current relationships with people were my top priority.

Sighing again, I sat down on a quartz rock next to the river Styx. I brought out my mental list.

* * *

**Percy ~ **First and fourth crush. Thought I was gay.

**Annabeth ~ **Second crush. Proof I was bisexual. I didn't mind at the time, I just wondered what other people would think.

**Jason ~ **Third crush. Whoop-dee-doo.

**Reyna ~ **Fifth crush, for about a day. It was only because of some tears…

**Hades ~ **Father. He's became better… I think.

**Bianca ~ **Sister. Let's talk about her later.

**Thalia ~ **My side-crush for my entire life. Now my current crush.

* * *

The ironic thing my "mental list" is that I hate the word crush. Oh well.

I couldn't tell anything was wrong.

I heard Cerebus barking; I thought that was normal.

The river Styx started swirling. The quartz rocks around me started shaking. A few lava pools bubbled.

Before I could stand up, shadow travel, and be safe, the quartz rock I sat on exploded through the air. I was in too much shock to shadow travel.

I sheathed my Stygian Iron sword while standing up. A few other rocks exploded.

A lava pool popped in front of me.

I jumped from rock to rock, like some crazy parkour. I fell off one of them, and thought I was going to die, but I just received the chance to shadow travel into the lava and I came out on top of a rock floating on the lava.

Then it started happening.

Black smoke came out when quartz fell into the lava from fifty feet up. The one I was standing on must've already been there.

An enormous wave from the river Styx crashed onto the falling rocks, all drops missing me.

I somehow fell onto land, coughing in the smoke, sprawled out on the ground.

The smoke had turned blue and pink. My eyes burned in pain. I tried to grip my iron sword, but a rock hit my hand and it clattered away somewhere.

As I opened my eyes, I looked at my hand. There were no scratches or marks.

I heard another roar of a wave, while looking at my hand.

Just as I felt a weird sensation in my head, I blacked out.

+=+=+=+ bReAk +=+=+=+

When I woke up, I didn't expect a hellhound about to rip my face of.

Fortunately, as soon as I saw the enormous snarl, the dripping saliva and the teeth about to bite into my face, I woke up fully instantly, rolled out of the way, gracefully grabbed my sword and slashed the monster with style.

I had never attacked a monster so dignified; it was like my body was telling me to take my time with the attack and make it look good.

I looked around. It didn't look like there had been any chaos.

Who knows how the hellhound came to me. Maybe it shadow travelled. Who knows?

Black hair fell on front of my eyes – wait, where did these black curls come from?

I pulled the hair. Ouch.

Wait. "Ouch."?

…

Oh gods no.

I looked down.

_No. No, no, no._

I quick looked inside my pants.

_OH SHIT._

What had I done to deserve this?

I silently shadow travelled out of the Underworld, not knowing where I was going. I landed in Central Park.

It was evening; I couldn't see any pedestrians. I realize I landed near the entrance to the Underworld.

I looked under my shirt. I was wearing a dark-blue bra, and yes, there were definitely boobs there.

I shadow travelled again, to a small house I made when I was alone.

I felt tired, and I could probably plop on my bed and fall asleep, but I needed to figure out a few things.

Like, why in Hades was I a girl?

I quickly checked in my mirror.

I had curled black hair. I looked at my lower body.

_Damn, those are big boobs…_

Snap out of it Nico! This is yourself you're talking about!

I quickly brought out my phone. Who to talk too?

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were online.

Wait, didn't Bianca say she was going to head over to Thalia. Wasn't Thalia with the Hunt?

I decided to call Percy. I rang his number, and after a few seconds, his playback message came on. I hung up.

I called Annabeth instead. After half a minute, she answered.

"Uh, Nico? Something wrong?" A voice answered from the other end. Thank goodness she answered.

"Um, hi." My voice sounded the same, just a tad lighter. She probably asked if something was wrong because I don't normally talk to people.

"Is something wrong, Nico? This is also a bad time…"

I heard a groan in the background. "Uh, Annabeth? A little help, again?"

I raised an eyebrow, even though no-one could see me.

"Is that Percy? I thought you were in San Francisco, Annabeth."

"Yeah, but something bad happened…"

"Something bad happened here too."

A pause. "What went wrong?"

I gulped. "Kinda had to explain, but… I sort of… genderbended?"

She gasped.

"You're joking, right?"

"Uh, why?"

"Me and Percy have the same problem."

"Wait… you two also genderswapped?"

"Yeah… we have no idea how. Did you see pink and blue smoke when you swapped?"

"Yeah. Is anyone else like this?"

"I'm not sure. Could you shadow travel to us?"

"I'm kinda tired from shadow travelling. I could ring Thalia…"

"Go for it. I have to help Percy again. Or should I say, Percilla. Also, you should call me Andrew, Nico. Can I call you Nicole?"

"Um, sure. Good night, Annab – Andrew. I'll ring you tomorrow."

"'Night."

She hung up. I sighed, and walked out of my safehouse.

It was near some old rocky ruins, not far from Camp Half-Blood. About a twenty-minute walk. With no distractions.

Of course, as soon as I stepped out into the fog, I heard a twig crack.

I sheathed my sword. I heard nothing. Then a weird-looking cat jumped out of a bush. It snarled at me.

"Yeah, just go away." The cat ran back into the bushes. I took a step forward.

For the second time in an hour, a monster tried to bite my face.

I rolled out of the way and swung my sword. The monster; which looked like a woman; dodged the swing. It wasn't the cat from before; I would've attacked me when it saw me first.

"Who are you?" I boomed sternfully. I had no time for this. I was surprised by my confidence.

"I am Mormo!" A deep voice in the night thundered. It didn't sound female. "I was a companion of the goddess Hecate, but she abandoned me when she found out I bit bad children to death." The woman loomed over me, but I couldn't make out her face in the fog. "I haven't been alive for a hundred years, since I have been churning in Tartarus, and I wasn't fast enough to go through the Doors of Death, but now I am reborn, and since you, young lady, are a demigod, that must mean you are a bad girl!" She cackled. "I shall now rip you to pie-"

"Oh, shut up." I stabbed her in the chest, which was surprisingly easy with a sword since she was an easy target.

"Stupid demigods." She muttered.

Before I could react, she lay on the ground.

I thought she was dead; then I realised she was sucking that weird evil cat.

When she finished, I looked at the cat. It looked lifeless; out of blood. I looked up; and the wound on Mormo was gone.

She tried to bite me again, but again I dodged, and swung. She dodged. A pattern came across us; She bites, I dodge, I swing, she rolls, She bites, I dodge.

I jumped on top of one of the ruins. I didn't want to summon any skeletons, because it would sap my strength…

I realised that the rock I stood on was wobbling. Mormo was trying to topple me over.

I had an idea. I jumped off one side of the rock. Luckily, she was on the other.

"I'm on the other side!" I shouted.

She jumped over the rock, and landed so I was leaning against the wobbling rock.

"You shall now die; my first victim in a hundred years!"

I smiled. "Well, you'll be my second victim in an hour."

I shadow travelled through the rock, against the other side.

I had a crack noise. She had bitten the rock, as I planned, and was stuck on it.

I gave the rock a light nudge. It toppled over her.

I looked at the body. She was disintegrating, and then she returned to Tartarus.

The rock that had toppled blocked the entrance to my safehouse, but I could worry about that later.

I started walking on, and after a minute, I heard a scream in the night.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, eh? I'll hopefully post the next chapter within the next hour, and – spoiler – it'll be Thalia's point of view. (Or should I say Thad? ;D)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
